The increasing capabilities of computing devices, such as wireless access to the Internet, have provided access to information into the mainstream of everyday life. In many situations, a computing device can have applications pre-installed on the device and/or downloaded to the device. An application can, for example, include computer software (e.g., instructions) developed for a computing device to assist a user in performing a particular task.